


it's called fashion. look it up

by cathrheas



Series: @cathrheas' Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Collars, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Dorothea buys Hilda a gift. They both continue to deny their attraction for each other.[Sequel to Lending a Hand but with even less action than the first time!]





	it's called fashion. look it up

**Author's Note:**

> (Day 23: Collaring)
> 
> "this should probably be the only t-rated one for this month" -me, like 2 days ago, being a complete and total liar
> 
> sorry y'all. i'll probably write a longer sequel to this after the month is over (as well as some other fics) but for now......
> 
> well, y'all always say thank you for the food. consider this a snack.
> 
> was listening to act up by city girls :)

“Hilda, I found something so cute the other day. Do you mind if I see it on you?”

Hilda approached every word that Dorothea said with growing optimism, hoping that soon, those words would turn into touches. It had been weeks since Dorothea had spanked her, and she was a bit delirious every time Dorothea came around. Hilda imagined turning around and seeing a lacy little thong that Dorothea wanted her to try on, or a bra, or a nightie, or maybe nothing at all, because Dorothea wanted to see her naked.

Or something crazy like that.

Instead, it was a simple choker.

Dorothea wore one every day, so it wasn’t particularly strange, but there was something charming about the choker that Hilda couldn’t place. “Cute! Where’d you get it from?”

“A travelling merchant,” Dorothea said, dismissively. “It’s adorable, but I don’t think it’ll look good on me. Why don’t you try it on?”

“Puh-lease. I mean, I  _ do _ make a pretty convincing model, but...”

“I know! Convince me that I’ll like this one...because Anna doesn’t take returns,” Dorothea said, winking. She basically shoved it into Hilda’s hands, and Hilda took it. It was a pastel pink silk ribbon with a little chime in the front. It was a pretty thing, but...it really did look like something an animal would wear. Regardless, it was a beautiful shade, and lovely fabric. “Wait, give it back. It’s a little hard to tie on your own.”

Dorothea took the choker, then walked around the back of Hilda. Hilda took the moment to close her eyes, collect herself. She nearly came undone again when Dorothea held her hair out of the way, as if Hilda’s pigtails were in the way at all. It was merely an excuse, Hilda thought, or liked to think. Dorothea’s hands felt soft. The back of her knuckles dragged across the skin of Hilda’s neck as she tied the ribbon, making it just tight enough for Hilda to feel it.

“There,” Dorothea said. She placed her hands on Hilda’s shoulders, moving her thumbs back and forth ever so slightly. “How’s that feel? Let me get a good look from the front.”

“It feels nice,” Hilda whispered. She wasn’t used to hearing herself sound so mild, so she cleared her throat. “Yeah, I bet it looks great.”

“Oh, Hilda. You look amazing,” Dorothea gushed. “Isn’t that darling? And it matches your hair so beautifully. My, my. I think you ought to keep this.”

Hilda laughed, a bit awkwardly. She lifted her fingers to the chime, rolling it between her fingers to hear it ring out. Dorothea gave her a hand mirror, and Hilda looked at the pink ribbon against the creamy color of her skin (that was tinted by a blush). Dorothea had tied it there for her. Dorothea’s fingers had touched her, just moments before. And it looked so  _ beautiful.  _ “This is a really nice choker. You can’t be serious...!”

“You can keep it. Just promise me one thing,” Dorothea said. 

Dorothea sounded uncharacteristically nervous. Hilda had to humor her. “Alright, shoot.”

“I want you to wear this every time we meet. And when we don’t see each other, too, if you want,” Dorothea said. Hilda’s deepening blush must have gotten noticeable, because Dorothea feebly tried to explain herself further. “Sort of as a symbol of...friendship. Sort of like friendship bracelets, except, um, it’s just you that wears it.”

“Well, I do like to stand out. And this  _ is _ pretty cute,” Hilda said. Never mind the fact that she’d be thinking about Dorothea’s nimble fingers and pretty eyes every time she put it on. No, never mind that. “Okay. I’ll...keep it on.”

“That’s great, Hilda. You look amazing!” Dorothea clapped her hands together. “Well, I’ll leave you to it. Catch you later, okay?”

“Yeah, see you,” Hilda said. Dorothea waved prettily, then left Hilda’s room as quickly as she came.

Hilda was left, once again, sitting on her bed and pretending she wasn’t feeling what she was feeling. She laid back, listening to the bell jingle when her head hit her pillow.

She wasn’t sure she’d ever take the choker off.


End file.
